Fire Magic
Fire's attacks all inflict the Burned status. Fire magic is unusable underwater and turns into steam when launching attacks from land into water bodies as well as weakened damage to Soaked players/mobs. While it is hampered by water, it compensates with a stackable damage over time status, a fairly unique E and a potentially high damage X. 'Moves' The consumption values listed are the base amount. To calculate the amount consumed, it is the base consumption multiplied by the player's tier level with the move. To check tiers, scroll past the Moves section. Tiers Tiers are solely based on the player's stat level and if Fire is the player's Second Mind Magic, all tier levels will be bumped up by 99 Magic/Strength/Generic Levels. The only exception is if Fire is also the player's First Magic, in which case the Second Magic Fire will have every move unlocked instantly and identical tier levels as the first. FireBall.gif|Fireball FireFlameSplash.gif|Flame Splash FireField.gif|Fire Field FireBurningSoul.gif|Burning Soul FireBarrier2.gif|Fire Barrier Firestorm2.gif|Firestorm Tips * If inflicted with Burn, jumping into a body of water will cancel out the status. * Flame Splash is useful for gaining tactical advantage in a fight. ** If the opponent is K.Oed after using Flame Splash, one could use the special ability of all of their weapons in quick succession. This will easily kill most mobs, if not players, along with applying status effects. * Fire users can stack Burn duration. ** Alternating between Fire Splash and Fireball. Fire Field and Firestorm are also used after Fire Splash. * Ocean's Fury inflicts the Soak status, effectively removing the Burn status from players hurt by the move. (need confirmation if it works with party members) *Fire Field removes the Bleeding status from the user and any other player in range. However, it does NOT remove the chances of Infection occurring. It also does not remove bleeding from party members if party damage is off. *Firestorm is an extremely useful move for farming. For example, at Alalea one could spawn in any of the guard captains with any number of Alalean Guards, save for Arsen ,and take them most of them out with a single fully charged Firestorm. Trivia * Fire is the first magic to be added into Arcane Adventures. * Flame Splash is possibly a reference to Sanji, a character from the anime One Piece. One of his move's, "Collier Shoot", kicks his enemies to the ground, and when mixed with the technique "Diable Jambe", lights his leg on fire. * There were additional moves that were removed from Arcane Adventures. ** Burning Aura: A defensive skill that creates a flame shield around them lasting for 30 seconds. ** Fire Pillar: Fire is spewed into the air, which then rains back down. ** Armored Flames: A power-up attack that increases magic power and lasts for 30 seconds. Other magic skills while Armored Flames is active are more powerful. ** Armored Flames - Legendary Flare: A "compressed blast of Armored Flames" is shot and will explode a second after impact with a surface. * Firestorm's projectiles can collide with other magic projectiles, making way for the rest of the fireballs to get past.